


lights out

by letslip



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, and she deserves a soft girlfriend ok i said what i said, based on the prompt that there was a power outage, crossposting from tumblr, its super gay because so is chris!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letslip/pseuds/letslip
Summary: Chris and her girlfriend, Ellie, are at home together when a citywide blackout across LA occurs.
Relationships: Christina "Chris" Alonso/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> (original prompt can be found here: https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/146086748470/general-prompt)  
> this was originally posted on my Tumblr but has been edited before crossposting here - you can find the original, unedited fic here: https://chrisalonso.tumblr.com/post/616308169858318336/lights-out-chris-alonso-x-oc
> 
> all of the Spanish included in this comes from google translate and my very limited Spanish knowledge (I'll include translations at the end) so please let me know if I've gotten anything wrong!

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Chris groans, letting her head hit the back of the couch as she watches the lights stutter and flicker before switching off completely.

"Language," her girlfriend, Ellie, teases, laughing when Chris groans again, this time mockingly.

"Solo para ti, mi amor." Ellie hears a shuffling noise and a muffled thud as Chris must try to make her way from where she is seated across the room to the couch where Ellie is curled up with their golden labrador, Manny. She knows Chris has reached them when Manny jumps up and starts wagging his tail ferociously, hitting Ellie in the face a few times.

"Hey, Manny," Chris dotes, stroking his ears and pushing at him slightly. "Scooch over, buddy." Once Manny moves, settling himself on Ellie's chest - despite her protests - and Chris flops down onto the couch, resting her head against Manny's soft belly and reaching for Ellie's hand. The second something goes wrong outside of work, Chris seems to immediately grab onto whoever is nearby if she's with someone she cares about, which is what she is doing in this situation.

"Chris?"

"Hm?" she hums, nonchalantly, raising her head to look at Ellie over Manny's having lump of a body. He's fallen asleep on top of Ellie, so there's no way she's moving from her position any time soon. 

"You're doing the thing again."

"What thing? Elena, bonita, there's this thing called words. We use them when we want to communicate something." Ellie can hear the teasing tone in Chris's words but chooses not to rise to them - on this occasion, at least.

"Shut up. Every time something goes wrong, even if it's something as simple as the lights going out, you freak out and you need to be near me. Why?"

Chris sits up and pushes Manny again, slightly. Being a former canine officer, she's trained him well, so he knows when she wants him to move. She wants to be able to actually see her girlfriend, not the rising and falling fluff of Manny's torso with Ellie's forehead peeking over, straining to see Chris, over it. He jumps down from the couch and settles at Chris' feet, which are curled behind her as she manoeuvres into a sitting position and faces Ellie. 

"You know what I see when I'm working. So, when things go wrong, I think 'I couldn't get there in time to help all those people that died. But I can stop my family, I can stop my beautiful girlfriend-" she punctuates this by flicking her nose lightly with her finger "-from getting hurt, right now, at this moment. And that's why I always make sure I'm near you when things go wrong."

Ellie sighs and pushes up into a sitting position, taking Chris's face into her hands. She lets her fingertips skim across sharp cheekbones, dance across her eyebrows and forehead, slide down her nose before she pokes the soft part of her cheek where her dimples lie. She does this only to coax a smile out of Chris, which works every time.

"I love you so, so much. But you do realise that nothing bad is going to happen to me when the lights go off? It's probably just a power cut. We live in LA, sometimes people party too hard."

"I love you, too. I know nothing bad is going to happen," Chris sighs. She leans forward to kiss Ellie and nuzzled into her slightly, enjoying the warmth radiating from her skin. "But I can't help running through all of these scenarios in my head. I just want to protect you."

"I know." They lie together for a while, Chris's head on Ellie's chest, and Ellie threads her fingers through Chris's short hair, resting her hand at the nape of her neck and toying with her undercut. Manny takes this opportunity to jump up and press his face right into the space where Chris has her head lying on Ellie's chest and tries to rest his head on top of Chris's, effectively pinning her head down. Chris protests, laughing, as she reaches her hands up to push Manny's head away. Ellie does nothing to help, just laughs at the predicament.

"Ellie! Help me, you're meant to, like, defend my honour or whatever!"

"What am I meant to do? Say 'I am Inigo Montoya, time to die'?" 

"That's not the quote, and you know it. And you call yourself a Latina? ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"¡Cállate!" Ellie teases, but she pushes at Manny's head all the same, laughing when he skulls off to the corner. He perks up once he finds one of his chew toys - wait, since when did the lights come back on?

"Did the lights come back on and we just never noticed?" Chris asks, resting her forehead against Ellie's own. 

"I guess they did."

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations (thanks google translate)  
> solo para ti, mi amor - only for you, my love  
> bonita - pretty/beautiful  
> ¡qué vergüenza! - what a shame!/shame on you!/disgraceful!  
> ¡cállate! - shut up!/be quiet!


End file.
